El Regreso Del Oscuro
by J0NaTH4n Xtreme
Summary: Zelda cumplira los 15 y como disen las Leyes cuando los cumpla devera casarse, Link no se quedara parado viendo como su amada se casa con otro.El problema es que un simple principe no es el unico enemigo en esta historia... ZELXLINK... CAP 03 FINALIZADO..
1. El Primer Beso

Esta Historia Transcurre después de "Ocarina Of Time" y "Majora's Mask"

**NEGRILLAS**----------------------Pensamientos

_CURSIVAS_---------------------------Susurro o voz baja

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/----------------------- Cambio de escenario

////////////////////////////////----------------------------Mismo escenario en diferente hora o día

(ENTRE PARENTISIS)-----------------------Comentarios u opinio del Autor

Entre asteriscos--------------------------------Acción de un personaje (suspiro llanto etc.)

Cáp. 01 –El Primer Beso-

Link había sido reconocido por su valor a los 12 años, fue encomendado por el pueblo para ser guerrero peo, el rey lo puso como mensajero real, pero link no tardo mucho el convertirse en guardia, luego en guardia celta de Oro (protegía a los reyes y reinas de hyrule).

Luego que Link cumpliera los 13 años la princesa Zelda Fue raptada 5 veces en un año, y siempre mandaban a Link y aun pelotón de guerreros, aunque el siempre salvaba solo a la princesa, los reyes por temor, subieron de rango a Link a Guardia Celta de Oro, el rango mas alto de todos, también era el que cuida a las princesas, y soplo lo podía tener uno.

Zelda había planeado los secuestros, porque sabía que a link lo iban a subir de rango para cuidarla...

Desde ese momento Zelda y Link podían verse sin preocupaciones, el amor de zelda hacia link crecía cada vez más.

Cuando link Cumplió los 15 seguía en el mismo puesto pero con mucho dinero, pero envés de comprarse una mansión (como le ofrecieron) se compro una casa de un solo piso tipo cabaña por que estaba echa de madera (a link le gusta vivir en el bosque y eso le rebordeaba a los Kokiris).

Zelda esta muy contenta de que Link haya cumplido sus 15, el único problema era que ella también los cumpliría (si se preguntan porque pues hay lo sabrán).

Los guardias veían como zelda se quedaba mirando a Link cada vez que el entrenaba y como pos guardias son chismosos uno de ellos se lo dijo al rey, cosa que no le gusto mucho. El rey se ponía a pensar y tuvo la idea de que Zelda podría escaparse con link.

Como no soporto esa idea mando a llamar a Link a los aposentos reales.

Unos centinelas le abren gustosamente la puerta de oro, link entro y se encontró con una gran habitación con 2asientos en el medio del gran salon donde iba el rey , decorado con oros y gemas y tapizado con rojo y el otro un poco mas pequeño que iba en el centro donde iba la princesa decorado con bordes de oro y tapizado con color rojizo.

Link hace una reverencia ante el rey el cual estaba sentado en el trono izquierdo (La princesa no estaba por que ella se quedo en su jardín personal).

-Perdón por la demora, me perdí en unos caminos y...-Link se vio interrumpido por el rey

-Si, si, si... Quiero que todos Salgan de aquí, menos tu Sir Link –Dijo el Rey

Todos los guardias hicieron reverencia y se marcharon, y los centinelas cerraron la puerta de oro.

-Bueno, su majestad aquí me tiene ¿para que me quería ver? – Le pregunto Link

-Quería hablar sobre la princesa Zelda, única hija y heredera del trono - le respondió el rey

-¿Que quiere saber de ella su Majestad?- Le Pregunto El joven

-Dime, y no me mientas por que o si no, te mando a decapitar¡¡entendido!!-Le grito el rey

-si, SI, SI SEÑOR-Dijo el Rubio

-¿Te gusta mi Hija?-le pregunto el rey muy Serio

- Eh¿a que se refiere su Majestad?-

- **Para ser tan fuerte es un poco torpe** Me refiero a que sientes tú por ella- Le explico el rey

- Podría Explicarse mejor Majestad- Le responde confundido

- **Retiro lo dicho es un tarado.**_ ¡¡¡_Que si sientes mariposas en el estomago cuando estas cerca de ella o si cuando la ves tu corazón palpita mas rápido!!- le pregunta furiosamente el rey

-Pues la verdad, Si...-

-Explícate Muchacho-

-Pues un día cuando estaba con la Princesa me dijo que me acercara y me tropecé y no se como pero me trague una mariposa y hasta hoy aun siento como vuela por mi estomago y...-

-¡Cállate¡¡¡¡ La Amas o no!!!- Le Pregunto Enfadado

-_Que le dijo seguramente si le dijo la verdad me desterrara de hyrule._ No, no siento atracción por ella, no la amo- Le respondió Link

-Muy Bien- Le dijo el rey que ahora estaba mucho mas relajado- Sir Link, te dijo, no, te exijo que no te enamores de Zelda por tu bien¡escuchaste!-

-Alteza, pero ¿porque me dice eso?-Le responde confundido

-Por que como ya sabrás su cumpleaños numero 15 será en 2 meses mas exactamente y como dicen la leyes Reales de Hyrule Articulo Nº 78 Párrafo 189 3ero

Las princesas o príncipes de hyrule deberán casarse 2 días después de su cumpleaños Nº 15 con un príncipe o princesa de otro Reino elegido por sus padres, Los reyes-Le dijo el rey-Y como La reina que en paz descanse murió en el parto de la princesa y he elegido al príncipe de Helior, su nombre es Rozel, hijo de Aramaha y Solua Rey y Reina de Helior

-Perdón por el atrevimiento pero no creo que sea buena idea hacer casar a una princesa con alguien que no ama-le responde firmemente el joven héroe del tiempo

¡¡¡¡Las leyes son así no vengas a discutirme lo que debo o no hacer con mi hija, entendido!!!-Le reprocho el rey

-Como el agua su majestad-

-Ahora largo de aquí-

Link hizo su reverencia y se fue con ira ha seguir haciendo guardia en el jardín de la princesa

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Jardines de la Princesa/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Link... que te pasa te veo un poco molesto desde que fuiste ha hablar con mi padre-Le pregunta Zelda preocupada por el héroe

-No pasa nada- Le respondió serio Link

-Link te conozco dime que te pasa- Le dijo la princesa

-Dime, es verdad que te casas con un príncipe-le pregunta Link medio preocupado

-Suspiro Lamentablemente. Si, pero no me gusta el príncipe ni siquiera lo he visto-le responde-¿Porque me preguntas eso?

-¿Como que porque? estaba preocupado que te casaras y ni siquiera me lo habías dicho, eso es todo-le dice link

_-Se preocupa que me case con otro eso es un comienzo creo. _Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, mejor voy a mi casa se esta siendo de noche-

-Link, espera-Le dijo Zelda ala princesa

-Que pasa- Le respondió El rubio

-Pues yo emm... es que...emm-

-Dímelo-Dijo el joven que no entendía lo que decía la princesa

-Pues... _debo decírselo estoy decidida. _Link te amo, quiero pasar mi vida con tigo ¡¡¡TE AMO!!

-Yo también te amo-le responde link al momento que se besan apasionadamente

-Zelda, ZELDA HEY ZELDA-le gritaba el joven preocupado por su amiga que besaba a un árbol

-Ah? AH! Que asco-grita asqueada la pobre princesa (Jeje... creyeron que zelda le dijo que lo amaba jeje cayeron, zelda solo soñaba despierta jeje)

-Y entonces que querías decirme

-Pues que... que. Así que recuerdes que debe ir a buscarme mañana en el salón del castillo para el festival no lo olvides (link como guardia real debía escoltar a la princesa al festival ya que se presentan diferentes especies y nadie sabe lo que podría pasar, no es que zelda y link fueran juntos al festival aunque zelda lo tomaba así)

-Claro que te cuidare-

Si piensan que link es lento para entender las cosas obvias yo también lo creo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Salón Principal del Castillo/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era el día del Festival, Un festival que ce celebraba en los jardines del castillo (no el de zelda si no el grande el del castillo).

El Festival era una forma de recordar el día que se termino de crear hyrule (aunque el festival se hiciera solo cada 100 años).

En el salón Principal apareció tras la puerta un joven vestido de negro (como esos que usan los novios) con zapatos negro con cordones de oro, pelo corto (Link se Quero estar formal así que se corto el pelo, y se los paro, quedo mas o menos como el link de Minish Cap).

Estaba en el salón El Rey viendo enojado como entraba el pobre de link.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Habitación de Zelda/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quédese quieta princesa, no podemos probarle el vestido si esta tan nerviosa-Le dijo una de las 3 sirvientas que estaban hay-

-Si, claro...-dijo zelda muy nerviosa

-Este le queda bien princesa-le dijo la sirvienta que observaba

-¿Verdad?... pero ¿se ve bien para el festival o para un chico?-pregunto zelda aun nerviosa

-A que se refiere-le pregunto la sirvienta que estaba probando los zapatos

-Ya entiendo quiere sorprender a un chico e jeje-Le dijo la sirvienta que sostenía un vestido blanco

-o///o, he yo, pues si, la verdad si-dijo zelda la cual se había puesto roja

-Yo Se donde hay un perfecto vestido para usted princesa-le dijo la sirvienta que estaba observando que ahora empezaba a buscar de entre las ropas un vestido

-Y yo Bucare unos zapatos lindos-le dijo otra sirvienta que empezó a buscar los susodichos zapatos

-Y yo se donde hay algunas joyas que le quedarían linda-

-Muchas Gracias o///o-Dijo la princesa algo nerviosa

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Salón Principal del castillo/-/-/14:35 hrs./-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Como ya dije Link acaba de entrar e hizo una reverencia ante el rey

- Buenos Días su majestad, he venido a cuidar a zelda mientras se realice este festival tan feliz para hyrule-

-Si ya lo se, escúchame si pasa algo entre ustedes 2 te prometo por las diosas de hyrule que me las pagaras, me escuchaste-

-¡¡¡SI SEÑOR, DIJO MAJESTAD!!-grito Link

-Muy bien, Muy bien, Zelda ya no tarda, en bajar, cuídala, si le haces algo...-dijo el rey pero no pudo terminar por que Link lo, interrumpió

-Si, si, si, ya lo se... Cálmese un poco... Majestad-

Ante esta reacción de Link el rey decidió callarse no por miedo si no porque sabia que Link ya había entendido

Y Efectivamente como dijo el Rey no faltaba mucho, a las 14:40 Se abrieron unas puertas que estaban en un segundo piso y apareció Zelda, con un vestido color rosa (El vestido es como el de las novias solo que entera de zeda, y de color rosa) con zapatos rojos de tacones altos, un broche de oro y una corona con una gema carmesí en el medio (No es esas coronas que usan los reyes es mas bien como una anillo grande con pequeñas puntas hacia arriba).

Link al verla quedo paralizado, la miraba fijamente observando su hermosura, su cara, su cabello suelto dorado liso y brillante por la luz del sol que penetraba por un tragaluz. Miraba luego sus hermosos ojos de un color azul, y luego miro sus labios de color rojo intenso, que al verlos le daban ganas de saborearlos.

Zelda se percato de cómo la miraba así que, feliz empezó a bajar por las escaleras hasta un último escalón donde Link ase una reverencia ante ella y le ofrece su mano para que zelda bajara el último escalón.

Días, - Buenos Sir Link, que bien te ves hoy- Le dijo Zelda a Link

-Gracias, pero usted princesa, se ve hermosa- le respondió el joven rubio

**-Me dijo hermosa. **o///o Gracias...- le respondió la ahora roja princesa

-Vamos, Princesa, sus súbitos la esperan-Le dijo link al momento que zelda se disponía a ir con el

-Link!!- Le grito el Rey

-Mucho cuidado, o lo pagaras- Le dijo el rey

-Si, su alteza ya lo se- le respondió un Link un tanto aburrido por tener que escuchar otra vez las amenazas del rey

Los jóvenes fueron al jardín del castillo donde todos los esperaban (habían solo Hylians y Gerudos lo que le sorprendió a la princesa), Todos los que se encontraban hay vieron como aparecía Link y Zelda, y decían cosas como: "_Que hermosa pareja_""_Que suertudo es Link_" "_Que elegante esta Link_". Todos aplaudieron y victoreaban la llegada de la princesa al jardín. Un grupo de Gerudos (eran como 3) le hicieron ojitos al joven rubio, Link al percatarse de lo que hacían se sonrojo un poco, pero vasto como para que Zelda se enojara y en un acto de ira empujo a link, para mala suerte de el, habían escaleras (como de 5 escalas)por las cuales el callo y rodó, lo que fue una burla para todos los invitados que se rieron de el pobre rubio.

- Porque hiciste eso-Le pregunto Link

- Tenías... un... un insecto en tu espalda-Dijo la mentirosa de Zelda

- ¿Lo mataste?-dijo el ingenuo de Link

- -.- no, se escapo-le respondió la princesa

Y así comenzó el Festival, con risas, juegos, competencias, etc. A zelda le gustaba estos tipos de juegos al igual que a Link así que empezó a jugar a todos los que pudo encontrar, uno de ellos era del tiro al blanco

-Mira Link un juego del tiro al blanco esto será pan comido-

-Solo lo dices por que eres buena con el arco-

-Si, jeje-Dijo riendo Zelda al momento que volteo APRA hablar con el dueño del juego- Señor y cuanto cuesta el juego

-50 rupias querida princesa, es fácil de jugar y mus sencillos de ganar solo debe acertarle a los 5 blanco móviles y se ganara este peluche-dijo el dueño sacando un oso de peluche azul grande el cual tenia la insignia en la cabeza de la Trifuerza y en su pecho un corazón.

-Jugare, _Voy a ganar fíjate Link jeje_- dijo feliz zelda al mismo tiempo que le dio las 5 rupias al señor-

-Muy bien señorita, tome esta tirachinas (era parecida a la que tenia Link) y estos 7 deku nuts (son las semillas de los deku baba)-dijo el dueño dándole los susodichos objetos

_-¿Que? Un tirachinas y Deku Nuts en ves de un arco y flechas!!! No puede ser_-dijo la princesa decepcionada

_-Que decías, que seria pan comido jeje_-dijo riéndose link

-Te demostrare que ganare ese oso-Dijo zelda

Pero como solo sabia usar el arco y la flecha le fue difícil jugar con la tirachinas y aunque tubo 5 de 7 intentos no gano le dio a ni un blanco. Decepcionada se fue del juego y se fue a con Link

-No todo en la vida es fácil jeje-Dijo el joven rubio

No dijo nada la princesa ante este comentario

-Mm... espérame aquí vuelvo enseguida-Dijo Link

-Esta bien- Se sentó en un banco y aparece Link

-Hola princesa-

-A que juegas me dices que espere aquí y ya volviste-

-toma lo gane para ti me costo pero igual lo logre-y le da el oso que zelda quería

-Gracias Link. **HA, le costo si como no. **Muchas gracias.- le dijo feliz la princesa que salto a darle un abrazo a link.

-Princesa, nos están mirando...-dijo Link al percatarse

-A, emm perdón jeje- dijo una sonrojada princesa

Y ya era de noche faltaban 30 minutos para el fin del festival el cual terminaba con grandes y ruidosos fuegos artificiales que aunque duraban 1 minuto eran todos seguidos.

-Link-Dijo la joven

-Si princesa-le respondió le rubio

-Ven a mi habitación antes de que empiece los fuegos artificiales-

-Pero me los perderé-

-NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO E SUNA ORDEN- le dijo la molesta princesa

-SI SU MAJESTAD!-le dijo Link para que no se enfadara más con el

-Muy bien-sonriente y triunfante le dijo zelda la cual se retiraba del jardín para regresar a su habitación

-Bueno aprovechare el tiempo en JUEGOS!!-dijo feliz el Rubio después de que la princesa se fue

Link gano, y gano, y gano, y gano muchos juegos lamentablemente se percato que faltaban 6 minutos para los fuegos artificiales así que dejo tirado los premios y fue corriendo donde zelda, aunque el recorrido del jardín a la habitación demorara 5 minutos...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Habitación de La Princesa Zelda/-/-/-/-/-/

TOC TOC sonaba el golpeteo insistente en la puerta

-Eres tu Link-

-Si, princesa-

-**Bien prepárate. **Pasa, y cierra la puerta al entrar

-Esta bien-dicho esto, link abrió la puerta y la cerro, y volteo para ver a Zelda

-Bueno yo... o///o-Link quedo mirando a la princesa la cual estaba recostada en la cama, mirándolo, con una bata de fina seda, rojo carmesí que tenia puesta- Para... para que.. querías verme... prinn...prinn...princesa...

**-SE sonrojo jeje ahora si estoy decidida!!. -**pensó zelda la cual se salio de la cama y se paro.

Zelda empezó jugar con su cabello coquetamente y se acerco a link, Zelda toco la cara del joven héroe el cual se ruborizo.

**-Jeje**. Link Tengo Algo que decirte-

-Di-di-dime princesa-

-Te dije que no me digieras princesa, dime zelda y lo sabes... lo que quería decirte... es...es que suspiro

-Dime prin... Zelda dime lo que sea somos grandes amigos no cambiara nada entre nosotros con unas palabras jeje

**-Amigos... Como sea debo decírselo!! **Link yo te...-se voy interrumpida Zelda ya que empezó lo fuegos artificiales muy potentes, coloridos y ruidosos (y como todos iban al mismo tiempo no se escuchaba nada)-¡¡¡Yo te Amo!!

-¡QUE!!!-dijo un sordo Link

-TE AMO-

-NO ESCUCHO NADA!!!-

-QUE!!- dijo la confundida princesa

-CREO QUE ME QUEDE SORDO NO ESCUCHO TU VOZ-

-COMO?-

-NO ESCUCHO!!!-

-LINK TE AMO!!-

-AH?-

-GRRR... COMO SEA-Zelda se acerca cara con cara a link, mira los ojos de zelda- Te amo-

Claro que el joven Hylian no escucho pero pudo sentir como los labios de la princesa y los de el se juntaron, en un tierno beso ( Link quedo anonadado así que no le correspondió, no me abucheen ZelxLink) Zelda detuvo el beso al abrir sus ojos y ver a link que no le correspondió (también lo hizo porque terminaron los fuegos artificiales).

-o///o Perdona, no te gusto ¿verdad?-

-No, o sea si, es que no es eso, es que tu te vas a casar y...-

-Ya entiendo perdóname es que yo he guardado este secreto por años, pero creo que no de vi, a si que mejor yo...- Zelda fue interrumpida por un beso que le dio Link, el cual esta le respondió fundiendo el amor en es gran (pero gran beso por que fue largo) beso que se dieron.

-Te amo-Dijo Link Muy serio

Yo también-Le respondió Zelda

Y se dieron otro beso igual o mas largo que el anterior

(Si se preguntaron por que en el festival no aparecieron los sabios pues por que según ellos tenían sus propias fiestas de hyrule en su reino, claramente ruto quería venir al festival para ver a link pero como en ese día hacia un calor terrible el rey no la dejo ir, cosas de la vida no? Y los kokiris porque Ruki el Nuevo Gran Árbol Deku, Por que era el hijo del Anterior Gran Árbol Deku)

A la mañana siguiente Link despertó en una cama muy suave.

bostezo _parece que todo fue un sueño _bostezo otra vez, mmmm-link voltea y ve a la princesa a su lado- parece que no fue un sueño, esperen un minuto-ve a su alrededor y ve como su ropa esta tirada a un lado- **Esperen que e echo mi ropa en el suelo la princesa en la cama CONMIGO**. AHHH!!! No puede ser!!

-Que pasa cariño?-Dijo la princesa que se acaba de despertar

-Dime que no te hice nada a noche- dijo el asustado rubio

-A que te refieres-Le respondió la joven rubia que estaba confundida

-A eso, eso que hacen los adultos cuando se quieren mucho, pero mucho, mucho, y luego hacen...

-o///o Ya entendí, pues no tontito-

-¿ENTONCES QUE HAJO AQUÍ CON TIGO?-Dijo aun confundido el rubio

-No recuerdas-dijo la princesa que le hizo recordar-Pues veras a noche...

----Flash Back----

-Princesita, es mejor...-Dijo que link pero fue interrumpido

-Que no me llames princesa-Dijo Zelda

-Lo se, era solo una expresión de cariño, cálmate- Le dijo a zelda

-Ups lo siento, prosigue...-

-Que es mejor que me valla, ya es muy tarde-

-Link por favor quédate-Le suplico Zelda

-Lo siento pero alguien puede venir en cualqu... Auch... –dijo link al momento que zelda le pega en la cabeza con una antorcha apagada en la cabeza lo que dejo inconciente a link(eran una antorche pero aun era un palo así que eso debió doler).

----Fin Flash Back----

-Con razón no recordaba nada!!-Le grito Link- Como se te ocurre hacer eso

-Hablabas mucho que querías que hiciera, si te ibas a ir-

-No se pero no golpearme-

-Por que no mejor me das un beso apasionado que el que me dabas a noche-Dijo la coqueta princesa-

Así que Link obedeció (no porque se lo pidió si no por que ya la quería besar ase rato), desgraciadamente para la pareja el beso fue corto porque se abrió la puerta bruscamente dejando entrar una fila de 6 guardias lo que se dividieron (pusieron 3 en cada lado de la puerta).

-Que significa esto- Dijo la princesa asustada

_-Link, estas en problema el rey se percato que tu no volviste a tu casa y que a la princesa no la vio en los fuegos artificiales, amigo mió, que las diosas te cuiden_-dijo un guardia que al parecer era conocido por Link

-Gracias por la información, amigo Kiner-Dijo Link revelando el nombre de su amigo

-Que se creen durmiendo en la misma habitación-dijo el rey hablando mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la habitación- Como osas Link en desobedecer mis ordenes, como osas Zelda en romper las leyes sagradas de hyrule

-Su majestad puedo explicarlo yo...-Dijo Link

-No tienes nada que explicar-Lo interrumpió el rey

-Padre todo fue mi culpa yo fui quien obligo a link a dormir con migo-Dijo tratando de cubrir a Link aunque en verdad aya sido su culpa--No paso nada entre nosotros 2-

-Como osan mentirme, Acaso tu golpeaste con una tasa de café para que pusieras a link en tu cama?

-Bueno algo así-Dijo Link

-Cállate, te declaro traidor te destituyo de todas tus cosas y tu rango, Guardias arresten al "Traidor" y métanlo a la mazmorra subterránea y pónganlo en la zelda mas pequeña y sucia que haya-dijo el rey Molesto

-Majestad, hay un problema-Dijo Un guardia-es que ayer limpiamos todas las celdas y...-

-Que quieres que haga yo-Le respondió el rey- solo ensucia la jaula mas pequeña y me telo hay, no me cuestiones-

-Si señor-Dijo el guardia

-Guardia te ordeno que sueltes a link-Dijo Zelda

-Si su Alteza-Respondió el guardia

-Te ordeno que lo arrestes-Grito el rey

-Si su majestad-Respondió de nuevo el guardia

-Te di una orden-Dijo la princesa Moleta

-Si su Alteza-Dijo el guardia que ya se sentía como un juguete

-Yo soy el rey el es la princesa, ve los rangos de diferencia, idiota, ahora arréstalo-

-si su Alteza, dijo Majestad, alteza, lo que sea me rindo, Link por el mandato del Rey de Hyrule estas arrestado-

Link no puso resistencia como un buen Hylian.

-Link, no-Dijo la princesa histérica-por favor no!!

-Zelda, cálmate, te amo y eso es lo importante nos volveremos a ver lo juro-Dijo el joven hylian

-Pero-Quiso seguir hablando zelda pero fue interrumpida por las palabras de Link

-Te amo-

-Llévense lo ya!!-Grito el Rey

-Te odio padre-Le dijo al rey la pobre Princesa

-No me interesa tu deber como princesa es obedecerme a mí y a las leyes!!-Grito mas fuerte el rey- ahora en cuanto a que ago con tigo hija mía quiero que todos los guardias pongan rejas en puertas y ventanas de esta habitación, que pongan guardias las 24 hrs. del día con 6 guardias como mínimo en la puerta, escucharon!!!

Si señor-dijeron los guardias al unísono

-No tienes derecho ha hacerme esto que es mas importante tu hija o la amistad con el reino de helior-Le Dijo al Rey

Espero que lo que estoy haciendo te responda a tu pregunta-diciendo esto El rey se fue

-Te odio!!!!TE ODIO!!-Le respondió gritando con todas sus Fuerzas a su padre

Continuara...

Creyeron que el amor entre zelda y link seria fácil, pues yo no, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic... dejen Reviews por favor, para saber sus criticas, opiniones, comentarios, etc...

Se despide ATTE Link-Dardan

Que tenga un feliz día con sus familias, amigos y amores.


	2. La Niebla

**Primero que todo ****quiero decirle algo a Dialirvi (El rey hace estas cosas porque el ama cumplir las leyes de hyrule, y como vio acostada a Zelda con Link, pensó lo peor y no hizo caso a lo que decía Zelda y solo la encerró en su habitación como castigo, y a Link lo puso en la mazmorra porque lo desobedeció, aunque al rey le caía bien es por eso que no lo desterró, ni lo mato, pero desde que se dio cuenta de que Zelda se enamoro de link pues... ya sabes... pero aun así no iba a permitir que Link viviera más...) **

**Y**** si de preguntan porque tan rápido hice el segundo capitulo fue por que , bueno me encanta escribir jeje...**

**Simbología:**

(A petición de Dialirve cambie la simbología para hacer mas fácil el entendimiento):

... :::::: Pensamientos--Ejemplo: Me gustaría ser un mejor escritor

Entre paréntesis ( ) :::::: Opiniones o Aclaraciones del Autor-- Ejemplo: (O sea yo jeje)

-Entre guiones- ::::::Lo que dicen los personajes Ejemplo: -Hola baby-dijo Mido a Saria

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.../-/-/-/-/-/-/-::::: Cambio de Lugar—Ejemplo/-/-/Casa de Link-Dardan/-/-/

(Esas no más, las otras como el susurro los escribiré ejemplo –soy cool – susurro Link )

**CAP. 02 ::::: LA NIEBLA**

Como sabrán todos,(claro, todos lo que leyeron el primer capitulo) Link fue encerrado en una celda (pequeña y sucia, en la mazmorra subterránea) y Zelda fue ence...

Ruto¡¡¡Como que Link fue encerrado en una celda!!

Link-Dardan: Pues, porque el rey los pillo acostados en una misma cama

Ruto: Que, que!!! Como dices eso, es mentira, no puede ser, esa zorra!! T-T

Mientras Ruto se Tranquiliza seguiré, ejem, y Zelda fue encerrada en su propia habitación.

Al día siguiente...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Sala del Trono/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En esta Sala estaba un Guardia y el Rey conversando.

-Señor, que haremos con la Princesa Zelda- Dijo un guardia al Rey de Hyrule

-Nada, solo la dejaremos hay hasta que sea su cumpleaños para que su prometido la vea-Dijo el Serio Rey-

-Y que pasa con Sir Link-Dijo el guardia

-Se nota que te preocupa la pareja... ¿no es cierto?. Sir Kiner, bueno. Si Link escapa podría escaparse con la princesa y como las reglas no lo permiten no tengo otra opción... aunque no quiera, hay que matar a Link-Dijo el Rey muy serio

-Que!!!-Grito Kiner- Pero ¿por que?

-No me cuestiones Sir Kiner, como pareces tan unido a la pareja serás tu quien termine con la vida de Link y como no quiero ver sufrir mucho al joven, le darás un vaso de veneno de cobra negra- Dijo el rey (la cobra negra, era la serpiente mas venenosa y peligrosa del mundo, pero era difícil de conseguir ese veneno ya que si la cobra mordía a alguien podía inyectar su veneno el cual mataría en 30 segundos y además la cobra se encuentra en otro reino, el nombre no lo revelare para no darle publicidad XD)-¡¡¡ENTENDISTE!!

Si, majestad-dijo molesto el guardia al, pensar que el debería acabar con la vida de su gran amigo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Habitación de la Princesa/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

¡¡¡¡Odio estar encerrada aquí!!!-Grito la princesa la cual se sentía como en una mazmorra-me gustaría ver otra vez a Link...Haber si recuerdo, por algún lugar debería haber un...mmm...

Zelda empezó a tocar con cuidado cada ladrillo de la pared de su habitación.

Por algún... Aquí- Dijo Zelda al presionar un ladrillo el cual se hundió en la oscuridad dejando un espacio oscuro haciendo que la pared se moviera a un lado dejando ver una puerta metálica un tanto oxidada (por el tiempo que estaba hay).

Gracias, Impa, sino me hubieras enseñado los pasadizos secretos del castillo, antes de que te fueras a proteger la Villa Kakariko, nunca podría salir de aquí-Pensó la princesa al momento que habría la oxidada puerta

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Celda De Link/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz-Dormía placidamente en un rincón, joven Link

Bueno mientras Link duerme sin preocupaciones volvemos con Zelda

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Otra Vez En La Habitación de la Princesa/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zelda, al abrir la puerta, vio un estrecho pasillo oscuro que se dirigia hacia abajo (Porque Zelda por sino sabían su habitación quedaba en lo alto de una torre del castillo), sin temor entro en el y empezó a caminar, la puerta se cerro y la pared volvió a su posición anterior, todo se oscureció, Zelda por un momento se asusto, pero se acordó de que ella hacía magia, así que levanto su dedo, y apareció un brillo de luz en la punta de ella (no de la princesa si no del dedo), que podía iluminar una gran parte del pasadizo, siguió caminando, y caminando, y caminando hasta darse cuenta que faltaba mucho y empezó a correr, hasta que se detuvo al ver otra puerta metálica (La cual también estaba oxidada) la abrió, pero no pudo seguir caminando ya que había una pared en el camino, así que empezó a tocar lentamente (otra vez) los ladrillos, hasta que uno se empezó a hundir y envés de dejar un espacio oscuro dejo ver una luz que provenía del salón principal, al igual que el anterior la pared se movió a un lado dejando a la princesa avanzar, la pared volvió a su estado normal y la princesa empezó a correr silenciosamente para llegar a la mazmorra subterránea del castillo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Mazmorra Subterránea Del Castillo/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se escucho como se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra dejando entrar un brillo de luz en las oscuras celdas, un sujeto empezó a bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso, donde el extraño empezó a ver todas las celdas las cuales estaban vacías hasta que vio una, con un joven de cabellos de oro durmiendo.

-Link, despierta, Link-Grito el sujeto

-Ah? Que, ah Hola Kiner-Dijo un tanto dormido el prisionero

-Hola amigo, espera, no he vine aquí a saludar-dijo Kiner un tanto serio- vine a ayudarte a escapar, abriré la puerta de tu celda y...

-Primero que todo no necesito ayuda para escapar, si quisiera la abría destruido ya que esta muy oxidada, segundo no quiero salir de aquí-dijo serio Link

-Creo que la oscuridad te volvió algo loco-dijo sonriendo el guardia

-No estoy loco, lo que pasa es que pronto saldré de aquí-dijo confiado el joven-A si que no necesito salir-

-No entiendes el Rey dijo que te debería dar un veneno poderoso a las 12 de la noche, es un veneno potente te mataría en 30 segundos...-dijo preocupado el guardia

-No te preocupes amigo mió, el rey se arrepentirá al ultimo momento, ya veras-Dijo muy confiado el rubio

-¿Que dices?, como el rey va a cambiar de opinión...-no alcanzo a terminar porque Link lo interrumpió

-Cuando te he mentido-dijo serio Link

-Nunca pero...-Fue interrumpido de nuevo Kiner

-Ahora es mejor que te vallas si te pillan conversando con migo el rey podría encarcelarte como a mi-dijo Link

-Pero...-Dijo muy preocupado el guardia

-Di una orden guardia-dijo Link

-Ya no eres mi superior, jeje ahora yo lo soy, aunque todavía sea guardia del castillo, pero te obedeceré por los viejos tiempo, adiós amigo- dijo Kiner al momento que le ofrecía la mano a Link entre las rejas

-Adiós amigo nos veremos otra vez- Dijo el rubio dando le la mano para estrecharla-Adiós

Kiner, subió las escaleras pero al momento de salir de la mazmorra vio a alguien corriendo hacia el, la princesa se paro en seco al ver al guardia.

-¿Princesa Zelda?-dijo confundido Kiner al verla

-Ups, me descubrieron Por favor Te suplico que no...-Zelda no termino porque el Guardia lo interrumpió

-No se preocupe, soy gran amigo de Link, y no me atrevería a delatar a su amada-Dijo sonriendo el guardia

-o///o Gra-Gracias-Dijo Zelda nerviosa

-Con su permiso-Dijo Kiner al momento de hacer una reverencia-Me retiro

Y el guardia como dijo se fue de las mazmorras, zelda bajo las escaleras en busca de su amado hasta que lo vio

-Zelda?

-Link!-

-Zelda-

-Link!!-

-Zel...-

-Ya estuvo no?-Dijo Zelda

-Lo siento es que te extrañe-Dijo el rubio

-o////o Yo también te extrañe Link, bueno, escúchame bien, yo...-dijo zelda pero fue interrumpido por el joven

-No necesito que me ayudes a escapar-Dijo seguro Link

-Como sabias de lo que iba ha hacer?

-Intuición jeje, escúchame quiero que vuelvas a tu habitación, entendiste?-dijo serio el héroe

-Pero ¿Por qué?-dijo confundida la princesa

-Porque he sentido una gran cantidad de energía maligna entrando rápidamente por hyrule-Dijo muy serio el rubio-Y como héroe, sin duda el rey me va a necesitar jeje

-Se nota que tienes todo planeado-

-Pues si-

-Entonces ayúdame a mi-Le dijo Zelda

-¿En que?-Pregunto Link

-En hacerme feliz-Dijo la princesa coquetamente

-Pus, mmm, Porque la gallina cruzo a la villa kakariko...-dijo el ingenuo heroe pero fue interrumpido por su amada

-No me refiero a eso!!!-Le grito-Me refiero a hacerme feliz con esos besos tan apasionados que me diste ayer...-

Zelda y Link se miraron fijamente como si su mirada fuera capas de destruir las rejas de la celda que los tenían alejados. Link saco su cabeza de la reja (aunque le costo mucho) Zelda se acerco a su cara, cerraron los ojos y se besaron,(claro que duro poco, por que se escucharon los pasos de dos personas que conversaban, Zelda se separo del beso y se escondió. Cuando los 2 guardias empezaron a caminar por la mazmorra, Zelda se deslizo cuidadosamente por la salida para no hacer ruido.

Un Guardia de pelo marrón y el otro de pelo castaño miraron a Link.

-Saca tu cabeza de las rejas-dijo el guardia de pelo marrón

-No puedo-Dijo Link un poco serio

-Por que-pregunto el de cabellos castaños

-Me atore T-T-

Los guardias se miraron y se empezaron a reír

-JAJAJAJA, que torpe-dijeron los 2 Guardias

- T-T PORQUE AMI T-T -

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Bosque Kokiri/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Ruki el Hijo del Gran Árbol Deku, que también había sentido la gran cantidad de oscuridad acechando hyrule, hizo un Grito, no, era mas bien como un silbido, pero muy fuerte, aunque nadie lo podía oír.

Todas las hadas de todos los bosques escucharon el silbido, que era escuchable solo para esa especie, y luego Ruki llamo con un grito a un hada con el nombre de "Navi".

Luego de unos 15 minutos, de entre unos árboles apareció un brillo casi azul con alas.

-Señor Ruki, a que se debe que me llame -dijo un tanto somnolienta la hada porque estaba durmiendo antes de que el árbol la llamara

-Necesito que busques y ayudes al Héroe del Tiempo-dijo serio el Nuevo Gran Árbol Deku

-Te refieres a Link... el Testarudo y un poco tonto Link?-dijo la hada

-El mismo, no creo que se te sea difícil encontrarlo ya que su presencia ya la debes de reconocer por estar tanto tiempo con el-dijo el sabio árbol- verdad Navi?

-Si...

-Navi sabes que no puedes enamorarte de el..-

-Pero quien dijo eso, fue Saria verdad, nunca mas le cuento mis secretos-Dijo enojada la hada Navi

-De echo fuiste tu, me lo acabas de decir-Dijo sonriendo el árbol

-o///o, pero... pero-Dijo la hada que ahora en ves de tener un brillo azul se volvió roja

-Como sea, Navi, quiero que lo ayudes en lo que puedas ahora ve y mándale saludos que de hace mucho que no lo veo, jeje-dijo el Arbol

Si!!-dicho esto partió la hada en busca del héroe

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Villa Kakariko/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran ya las 11:54 y una espesa niebla empezaba a entrar en la villa, los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada nunca habían visto nada parecido.

- Nunca hemos visto algo parecido a eso, verdad?-dijo el Guardia que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada

Ya lo dijeron...-dijo el otro guardia que estaba a la derecha

De la niebla aparecieron unas luces rojas (se suponen que son ojos, jeje), de repente toda la neblina se cubrió por esos ojos.

-Humanos... Matar... A los Humanos...-Dijo una voz un tanto espeluznante proveniente de la niebla

-Pero que demonios...-dijo el guardia de la derecha

De repente salieron de la neblina un grupo de cómo 10 Stalfos (Esos monstruos esqueléticos con armaduras, escudos, y espadas), los guardias se asustaron y salieron corriendo, y gritando a la vez, pero uno de los guardias fue atrapado por los monstruos, un Stalfo dio muerte al guardia con su espada clavándola en su pecho, el grito del difunto guardia se escucho en toda la villa, de repente salieron de la espesa niebla 2 Lizalfos (Esos monstruos mitad Reptil y mitad Humano que también tenían armaduras, pero en ellos tenían dos espadas, una en cada mano) quienes le impidieron el paso al otro guardia, quien asustado ataco a estos con su lanza pero ni rasguños le hizo, una espada atravesó el estomago del guardia, la espada provenía de un Stalfo que estaba atrás de el. La neblina y los Monstruos continuaba avanzando dando le muerte a todos los que se interponían y destruyendo las viviendas de aquella villa...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Sala del Trono/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Ya estoy aquí su majestad-Dijo kiner quien no estaba muy contento de ver al Rey

-Toma este frasco, Sir Kiner-Dijo el rey al momento de ofrecerle un frasco de veneno- Falta poco para las 12 de la noche y como ya sabes le darás esto a Link

Si su majestad-dijo kiner tomando el frasco con sus manos

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Habitación de la Princesa/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran las 11:57 p.m.

La Princesa estaba viendo la luna llena desde su ventana que estaban enrejadas, bajo su vista para contemplar el paisaje de hyrule, pero se sorprendío al ver en la lejanía una espesa niebla que cubría la Villa Kakariko, hasta pudo escuchar los gritos de terror de los habitante, ella fue corriendo a la puerta y empezó a gritar.

-Guardias, Guardias, escúchenme, Guardias-grito Zelda

Un guardia la escucho Gritar, fue el único porque los demás estaban durmiendo por el cansancio.

-Que quiere su Alteza-dijo el guardia a través de la puerta

-La Villa Kakariko esta siendo atacada, valla a avisarle a mi padre, corra!-dijo asustada princesa

El guardia obedeció y salio corriendo en busca del rey

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Villa Kakariko/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una mujer de cabellos blancos y un grupo de 150 aldeanos estaban luchando por sus vidas contra los monstruos, los aldeanos se protegían y atacaban con escobas, palos, rastrillos, tenedores, lo que se encontraban lo usaban, Mientras la mujer usaba magia y armas de ninjas (como dagas, kunais, etc).

-Impa que vamos ha hacer cada vez que matamos a uno aparecen 2 mas de la neblina-Le dijo un aldeano muy asustado

-Seguir combatiendo, eso es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo la Sabia de las Sombras

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Sala del Trono/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

23:58

El Guardia que buscaba al rey llego hasta la sala del trono pero lo único que encontró fueron unos tronos vacíos

-Majestad!!, MAJESTAD!!-dijo el guardia quien retomo la búsqueda

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Mazmorra Subterránea Del Castillo /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Hola Link, Tanto Tiempo sin verte-Dijo el Rey Sarcásticamente al Rubio-Como estas?

-Bien y tu-dijo el joven no muy preocupado

-Deja de jugar con migo, solo quedan 2 minutos para tu muerte ya que Sir Kiner te dará la muerte con este veneno-Dijo el rey apuntando con su dedo el veneno que portaba el guardia

-Y si el me dará el veneno porque usted vino hasta aquí-dijo intrigado el joven

-Para presenciar tu muerte y también para reír me un poco de ti por la situación de tu cabeza, jajaja-rió el rey-lo bueno es que como tu cabeza esta atorada será mas fácil de introducir el veneno en tu boca, jaja-

Kiner vio a Link y ser rió, solo un poco pero luego se puso serio...

-Son muy chismosos los guardias...-dijo Link un poco molesto

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Villa Kakariko/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Quedaba solo 1 minuto para las 12 de la noche.

De los 150 habitantes que combatían con los monstruos, solo quedaban 100 (más Impa).

Impa, esquivaba los ataques de sus enemigos y a la ves protegía a los aldeanos de los monstruos. Pero Impa se iba cansando cada vez más y más.

-Perdónenme pero ya no podré seguir protegiéndolos, me debilito rápidamente-Dijo cansada la pobre de Impa

-No se preocupe, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para proteger nuestro hogar-dijo un aldeano que hablando por todos los demás

Impa sonrió un poco y volvió a la batalla con los Monstruos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Villa Kakariko/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Quedan 30 segundos- dijo Kiner, quien miraba un reloj de arena pequeño que tenia puesto como collar-Link, si tienes un plan es hora o nunca de ponerlo en acción

-Espero que pase algo para que se detenga esto o perderé un valioso soldado-pensó el rey quien no quería muriera el joven rubio aunque no lo demostrara

-25 segundos-dijo Kiner preocupado

-Como esta la princesa-dijo Link para olvidar los segundos de vida que le quedaban

-No lo se, no la he visto-dijo el rey

-20 segundos, Link-Dijo el guardia que seguía mirando el reloj

-Que lastima que un padre-Dijo serio Link-que se supone que se preocupa por su hija no la deja salir de su propia habitación-

-No sabes lo que dices, yo ago lo que las leyes dicen y si debo castigar a los que desobedecen mis ordenes lo are

-Estas segado por el poder que tendrás al tener otro reino, sin importar que la princesa deba sufrir casándose por alguien que no ama

-10 segundos-dijo kiner quien no quería interrumpir la incomoda conversación

-Deja de hablar, no sabes lo que he sufrido...

5 segundos

Tu fin esta cerca

4,3,2,1...-

Kiner iba a decir 0 pero fue interrumpido por las campanadas del reloj que se encontraba en unas de las torres del castillo, se escucharon fuertes, como si la vida del mundo dependiera de eso.

Fueron 12 campanadas las cuales indicaba que eran las 12 de la noche, hubo un silencio en todo el castillo, se podía escuchar como caminaban las ratas por las mazmorras sin rumbo alguno.

-Sir Kiner, Cumple tu deber-dijo el rey

-Si su majestad-dijo Kiner al cual le empezaron a salir lagrimas en sus ojos amarillos, saco el frasco, destapo y tiro la tapa, que mantenía cerrado el veneno, el olor era fuerte.

-Adiós querido amigo-dijo Link

-Adiós, Link-dijo Kiner al poner el frasco en la boca del joven Rubio

Continuara...

**Quiero**** agradecer a "KTTR" (**_**Revise bien esta vez mi fic XD, gracias por dejar tu **__**review**__** ya que es un honor, ya que soy uno de los fans de "El Destierro" jeje**_**), a "****Dialirvi" (Agradezco tus ****sugerencias/críticas/como lo quiera tomar yo xD y no lo tome a mal si no que me gusto que hicieras eso, mejorare las cosas que pueda, agradezco que seas un Zelinker como yo jeje), a "cris-sweetnavi" (**_**gracias por tu comentario, que me alegro el día**_**) y a todos los que leyeron este fic y que no dejaron reviews.**

**ATTE Link-Dardan**

**Les deseo un feliz Día **


	3. La Espada Infernal

Doy Gracias a Todos de verdad por seguir leyendo este Fic.

**Simbología:**

/Pensamientos::::::Ejemplo: Soy Cool, jeje

(Entre paréntesis) :::::: Opiniones o Aclaraciones del Autor-- Ejemplo: (O sea Así)

-Entre guiones-:::::: Lo que dicen los personajes Ejemplo: -Hola Bebe-dijo Link a Zelda

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.../-/-/-/-/-/-/-::::: Cambio de Lugar—Ejemplo/-/-/Casa de Ruto/-/-/

** CAP. 03 ::::: La Espada Infernal**

El castillo estaba en silencio ya que las campanadas de las 12 habían acabado, en las mazmorras todo estaba oscuro solo la luz de la luna que pasaba por las rejas de las pequeñas ventanas dejaba ver a 3 personas que estaba como paralizadas, una de estas personas estaba dentro de una celda, pero su cabeza estaba por fuera de las rejas, un hombre, gordo, con una barba blanca, y ropa al parecer muy cara estaba sentada como esperando a que ocurriera algo, mientras otro sujeto estaba parado enfrente de la celda, sujetando un frasco en los labios del prisionero. Hubo mas silencio se podía escuchar las gotas de agua que caían del techo por la humedad de ese lugar, hasta que el hombre que estaba sentado rompió el silencio.

-Sir Kiner, estoy esperando a que le des a tomar el veneno al chico-Dijo el Rey un tanto molesto

-¿Ah?... claro solo, es que, estaba dando un poco de suspenso en el ambiente XD-Dijo Kiner

-Solo dale el veneno y acabemos con esto-Dijo el rey de hyrule

Kiner, levanto lentamente el frasco, el veneno cada vez iba bajando y bajando, cuando iba a caer el liquido en la boca del joven hylian se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra dejando entrar a un guardia.

- ¡¡¡Majestad, Majestad!!!-Dijo el Guardia que empezó a bajar por las escaleras-Al fin lo encuentro...-

-Que quieres-Respondió el Rey

-Majestad, Villa Kakariko esta siendo a atacada-Le dijo el guardia cansado

-¿Que?-Pregunto confundido el rey

-¿Que?-Dijo Kiner preocupado

-¿Que?-Pregunto el Rubio

-¿Que? Digo que, que hacemos su Majestad-Dijo el Guardia

-Bueno, pues, envíen al joven Link y al Sir Kiner a la Villa Kakariko¿de acuerdo?-Dijo el rey contento aunque disimulaba muy bien esa emoción con su cara de serio

-/WTF/ o-O ¿Eh?-Dijo Link y Kiner quienes estaban confundidos-

-Que esperas Kiner suelta a Link y Llévalo a su casa para que se prepare-Dijo el rey

-Si señor-Dijo feliz Kiner

-Espera Kiner primero necesito sacar mi cabeza de esta reja-Dijo Link

-No te preocupes déjamelo a mí jeje-Dijo kiner

-Señor y que gano yo con salvar a la villa kakariko-dijo link al mirar al rey-Digo, aparte de mi libertad, por lo menos debería dejar salir a su hija no cree-

-Esta bien-dijo el rey

- o.O y puedo ir a verla-dijo sonriendo el rubio

-No abuses de mi nobleza chico-dijo molesto el rey

-Lo siento, y ¿como dijiste que podías sacar mi cabeza de la reja,Kiner?-

-Así-Dijo kiner quien le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a la cara de Link que saco la cabeza de la reja y el cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo-¿Link¡Link!

- x-X Anotaron el numero de matricula de esa carreta, jeje... x-X -Dicho esto, Link se quedo inconciente

-Emm... jeje- dijo kiner mirando a su rey

-Kiner!! Ahora que hiciste, mejor sácalo y llévalo a su casa-Dijo molesto el rey

-Si señor XD-

Kiner obedeció abrió su celda y saco a Link, con la ayuda de unos guardias lo llevaron a su casa donde el rubio despertó, se cambio de ropa por la de Kokiri (Es que esa ropa al ser ligera hacia mas fácil de usar las habilidades de Link) saco una espada dorada (la de Majora's Mask reforzada por el polvo dorado) y su querido escudo Hylian. El joven Rubio salio de la casa y se fue a la salida del mercado para encontrarse con el grupo de soldados, después de un rato de prepararse el héroe y el grupo comenzaron a correr para llegar mas rápido a la villa que estaba siendo atacada

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Habitación de La princesa/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

00:17

Zelda estaba preocupada viendo desde su ventana como la villa donde su niñera vivía estaba siendo oscurecida por esa densa neblina, pero se preocupo mucho más cuando vio un punto verde con un punto plateado.

-Pero que... Ese punto tal vez sea Link, tal vez se escapo, tal vez lo persiguen, tal vez lo van a matar, tal ves... debería callarme-dijo la princesa-debo ayudarlo...-

Dicho esto Zelda, se calmo un poco y se sentó en su cama, trato de pensar una forma de salir, una de las opciones era por el pasadizo pero demoraría mucho, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, "La única forma de salir rápidamente es siendo Sheik", pensó, así que usando toda su concentración, junto sus manos, de repente, de su mano derecha salio una luz en forma de triangulo, la luz se hizo mas y mas intensa hasta cubrirla entera, luego de unos pocos segundos la luz se apago dejando ver a un chico, de azul, aparte de una especie de traje blanco que le cubría parte de su pecho y su cara, que solo dejaba salir un par de pelos dorados, y al medio del traje blanco había una especie de símbolo cono un ojo llorando.

-Jeje, menos mal que Impa me enseño la forma de volverme sheik-dijo para si el joven Sheikah

Sheik saco una bomba de una bolsa (que también le apareció con la transformación) y un kunai, puso la bomba cerca de las rejas de la ventana y con el kunai rozo la pared para sacar chispas y encender la bomba, se escucho un leve BOOM en la habitación y luego silencio.

Unos minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar aun guardia

Princesa, buenas noticias, el rey libero a Sir Link y ... Princesa...-Dijo el guardia al ver las rejas rotas de la ventana- PRINCESA!!...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Villa Kakariko/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Impa y los aldeanos (solo quedaban 19 de ellos), luchaban con los feroces Stalfos (porque los lizalfos los habían derrotado por completo), cuando Impa destruyo al ultimo stalfo, los aldeanos empezaron a reírse y a felicitarse por la hazaña que hicieron en combate, pero también se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de familiares y amigos que estaban en el suelo muertos.

-Todavía no hemos terminados-Dijo impa confiada

-¿Por que lo dice? acabamos con todos-dijeron los aldeanos

-Si hubiéramos acabado con todos la neblina se hubiera esfumado¿no?-Dijo Impa lo cual preocupo a los aldeanos

De repente de la niebla salio un encapuchado, seguido por un Lizalfo y un Wolfo, la única diferencia de estos monstruos era que eran el doble de grande, tenían mayor fuerza, y mayor armamento que los anteriores.

-Jajaja parece que acabaron con mis monstruos-dijo el encapuchado-pero parece que se les olvido acabar con nosotros jajaja ¿verdad Impa?-

-¿Como sabes quien soy¿Quien demonios eres?-Dijo Impa preocupada

-Se mucho mas de lo que crees, en cuanto a mi nombre, no te lo diré ya que no eres una amenaza para mis planes jaja-rió el encapuchado

-Maldito-Grito al encapuchado la sheikah

-No importa, acabemos con esto, maten a los aldeanos yo me encargo de de la sabia-dijo el encapuchado a sus súbditos

-Eso pasara sobre mi cadáver-Dijo alguien desde la neblina

De la niebla salia un sujeto verde, con una espada larga y dorada, en su espalda tenia un gran escudo.

- Jajaja, mas compañía, crees que tu podrás derrotarlos, tu solo jaja-rio malignamente el sujeto

-Si, pero traje compañía y seria de mala educación no dejarle un poco de diversión a mi amigo-Dijo Link

-Gracias Link-Dijo kiner quien salía de la neblina -ahora si que nos divertiremos-

-JAJAJA, que mas da, olviden a los debiluchos aldeanos y acaben con estos dos-Dijo el encapuchado apuntando a Link y a Kiner

-Si-Gruño con furia el Wolfo

Link y Kiner se pusieron en posición de batalla, los monstruos salieron a su caza, los aldeanos pues, los aldeanos se escondieron detrás de sus casas, Impa desapareció en la neblina y el encapuchado la siguió.

-Jajaja, esto es emocionante-dijo kiner a su amigo

-Preocúpate por la batalla-le reprocho Link

-Cállense y prepárense a MORIR!!-Dijo el Lizalfo

-Link, yo paliare contra el Lizalfo tu contra ese Gran Wolfo-le dijo Kiner a Link

-Esta bien...-Le respondió el rubio

Link se puso cerca del lobo para que este lo viera y fuera a atacarlo a el y no a Kiner, Kiner hizo lo mismo con el lizalfo.

El Wolfo empezó a correr en dirección al Rubio para atacarlo, pero Link se defiende con su espada, el lobo da un salte muy alto para caer enzima de su contrincante, el joven con mucha habilidad esquiva el ataque del lobo gigante y aprovecha que la guardia de este esta baja para hacer su conocido Kai-Ten-Giri (ustedes saben cual es, ese que siempre hace link en todas las leyenda de zelda), pero el monstruo hace un salto hacia atrás esquivando el mortal ataque, el feroz lobo empieza a correr velozmente alrededor del héroe, Link sin perder de vista al enemigo saca su escudo que estaba en su espalda y se lo sostiene con su mano izquierda, el wolfo gigante cambia bruscamente de dirección hacia el rubio, link alcanzo a protegerse con su escudo de los rasguños del animal, inmediatamente usa su espada para acabar con el lobo, pero el wolfo con sus grandes garras golpea el arma del joven tirándola a algunos metros de Link, el joven golpea al monstruo con su escudo para poder empujarlo, Link empieza a correr en dirección a su espada, pero el Gran Wolfo agarra firmemente la pierna del héroe haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

Link con desesperación empieza a golpear la cara del lobo con sus pies, haciendo que este se enfadara mas, el héroe alcanza a proteger su cara con sus brazos (su escudo se le cayo por la caída de link) al ver que el lobo se disponía a atacarlo, el wolfo con sus afiladas y grandes garras lastima los brazos de Link, el chico soltó un leve grito de dolor y furia, link golpea fuertemente en la cara del lobo con su puño haciendo que este fuera empujado a algunos metros y cayera al suelo.

Link se para rápidamente, recoge el escudo y vuelve a correr en dirección a la espada, voltea para ver si su enemigo aun estaba en el suelo, pero vio con sorpresa que el lobo estaba corriendo de tras de el para alcanzarlo, el wolfo gigante salta para caer encima de el, pero Link agarra su espada y la clava en el estomago de su contrincante, quien soltó un feroz quejido.

Link tira al lobo que ya estaba muerto, su espada estaba por así decirlo bañada en sangre y su traje verde tenia manchas enormes de sangre, el chico busco con la mirada a su amigo hasta encontrarlo, vio que su amigo estaba parado con su espada enzima de un Lizalfo decapitado.

-Link ¿estas bien?, tus brazos están sangrando-pregunto Kiner

-¿Ah? Ah si es que el lobo me dio pelea jeje-le respondió Link

-Y que hacemos ahora-le dijo Kiner a Link

-Ayudar a Impa-

Link y su amigo Kiner se adentraron en la densa y peligrosa neblina en busca de la sabia de las sombras.

En otro lugar de la neblina se encontraban Impa y el encapuchado, quienes apenas se podían distinguirse entra si.

-Creo que me estas ganando, esquivas cada uno de mis ataques-dijo Impa

-Jajaja, era de esperarse- dijo el encapuchado

-Dime, porque no me atacas-Pregunto Impa

-Porque Quiero seguir jugando con tigo-

-Jugando crees que soy un juguete-

-Un juguete muy aburrido-Le respondió el encapuchado

-¡¡Maldito!!-le grito Impa

-Vale, Vale, cálmate, para que veas que soy bueno te responderé una pregunta a excepción de mi nombre-

-Pues... pues... por que decidiste venir a hyrule-le pregunto Impa

-Para divertirme, y para destruir a todos los sabios y así liberar a mi padre-

-Tu padre, quien es tu padre-Le volvió a preguntar al encapuchado

-Dije que te respondería una pregunta-

-Bastardo acabare con tigo-

-Jajaja, yo acabare con tigo-Dijo maliciosamente el encapuchado

Impa todavía con su kunai en la mano se preparaba para lo peor, el encapuchado juntó sus manos como sosteniendo algo, y luego las levanto, de repente la neblina se empezó a mover en dirección a las manos del tipo, haciendo que toda la neblina desapareciese para dejar ver una espada Roja que sostenía el enemigo.

-Esta espada esta echa por la neblina, es una espada única, es capas de destruir los ellos de los sabios-Dijo el encapuchado-Esta espada la llame La Espada Infernal, ya que la neblina que había hace un momento provenía del mismísimo infierno, la cual puedo controlar a mi gusto jeje-

-¿Destruir el sello de los sabios?-Pregunto confundida la sheikah

-Si mato a un sabio con esta espada, el sello que el sabio tenia es destruido, o sea si te mato, el sello de las sombras es destruido-Le respondió el encapuchado

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero no lo permitiré-Dijo confiada Impa

-Kiner mira es el tonto-Dijo Link, quien estaba a unos metros de Impa y el encapuchado

-Valla valla, miren a quien veo, si es un enano verde y feo, como no quiero molestias deberé acabar con tigo y tu amigo-dijo el encapuchado quien saco la parte de la capucha que no dejaba ves su rostro-

El encapuchado tenia una cara pálida, ojos amarillos, y cabello rojo, era joven, pareciese tener casi la misma edad de Link

-Y que piensas hacer-Dijo kiner al sujeto con cabello rojo

-Esto-Le respondió

El pelirrojo empezó a brillar pero no un brillo de luz si no oscuro, luego de unos segundos el brillo se empezó a dividirse en 3,quedando 3 brillos negros, al apagarse la luz negra, se pudo ver a 3 encapuchado, 2 eran morados y uno era el que estaba paliando con Impa.

-Pero que... ¿dos clones?-Dijo Link

-Si-dijo el pelirrojo- son clones, tienen un 5 de mi poder, creo que con eso será suficiente para ustedes-

Un clon se puse enfrente de link y el otro enfrente de Kiner, mientras el pelirrojo empezaba a luchar otra vez con Impa, Link se prepara para luchar contra el clon pero este desaparece y reaparece detrás del rubio, el clon le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Link cayera en el suelo, El joven se reincorpora y mira a su alrededor hasta que encontró con la vista a su enemigo el cual se burlaba de el.

Link se enojo y empezó a correr en dirección al chico morado para atravesarle su espada, pero el clon lo esquiva hábilmente, a la vez el clon saca su espada (era la misma que la Espada Infernal pero esta era Azul oscuro), y ataca a Link con su arma, el rubio apenas pudo salvarse de la muerte pero la espada corto parte de su vestimenta, Link se dispone a usar su espada pero el Morado intercepta la espada con la suya, sacando chispas del golpe, los dos rivales quedaron cara a cara, Link separa su espada con la de su enemigo y luego hace un salto vertical para confundir a su enemigo y ataca, pero el clon usa su espada rápidamente contra el del rubio, se escucho un gran choque, link mira su espada un tanto preocupado, ya que la arma estaba partida en dos, rápidamente desvía su mirada hacia su enemigo, el cual lo iba a atravesar con su azul espada, link alcanzo a usar su escudo, el clon atacaba y atacaba el escudo sin parar, los golpes que retumbaban en su escudo empezaban a debilitarlo al chico, hasta que sintió que desde su escudo se escucho un crujido, link miro a su enemigo el cual mostró una leve sonrisa y empezó a golpear con mas fuerza el escudo hylian, hasta que no resistió mas y el escudo se rompió dejando a link indefenso, el clon del pelirrojo le iba a dar un aspadazo a link, pero repentinamente el clon se paralizo, sus ojos quedaron quietos, de su boca salio sangre.

Link no podía creer lo que veía, su enemigo caía al suelo, muerto, observo el cuerpo del clon y vio que en el cuello tenia clavada una gran espada, Link se sorprendió mas al darse cuenta que esa espada era de Kiner, el clon se desvaneció volviéndose niebla, dejando la espada botada, Link se dio vuelta para ver el combate de kiner y el otro clon, vio que kiner no tenia su arma, y solo esquivaba con dificultad la espada de su enemigo, pero en uno de sus ataque no pudo esquivarlo y la espada le atravesó el estomago.

Kiner dio un leve grito de dolor, el clon sin piedad arroja a Kiner al suelo y le atraviesa la espada en el corazón, Link se le salio unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos y grito con furia, saca la espada de su amigo del suelo y empieza a correr en direccional su amigo, Link voltea para ver donde estaba el clon pero este desapareció, Link toma la cabeza de su amigo el cual lo miro a los ojos.

-Kiner háblame di algo-Le dijo Link a su amigo

-Algo... cof cof...-Dijo bromeando el guardia

-No es momento para hacer bromas-Le reprocho Link

-Gracias por ...por... darme la oportunidad de ser... tu amigo-

-No digas eso... no es el final-le dijo Link

-Para ti no... pero para mi si... cuida de la prince...princesa,,, cof cof...-Dijo Kiner

-No mueras por favor no lo hagas-

-Adiós amigo-Dijo por ultimo Kiner

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-Grito Link

Kiner falleció en ese mismo instante. Link solo se quedo mirando a su amigo... su gran amigo...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la villa kakariko se encontraban dos personas, Impa y el pelirrojo el cual atacaba con ferocidad a la sheikah. Impa apenas podía evadir los mortales espadados de su contrincante, Impa saco otro kunai y la utilizo para defenderse del clon que apareció detrás de ella (el clon que mato a Kiner) , ahora eran 2 contra 1, eso era malo para Impa, pero ella era muy fuerte, y salta quedando detrás del clon y le da una gran puñetazo en la cabeza del clon, el clon sale volando por los aires cayendo fuertemente en el suelo, el pelirrojo ataca con su espada pero Impa lo esquiva y le clava su kunai en el brazo izquierdo de su enemigo y luego usa su otro kunai para hacerle una herida en el pecho.

-Creo que te subestime-Dijo jadeando del cansancio el pelirrojo

-Lo se-Dijo Impa que también jadeaba

-Pero de todas formas ya te gane-Dijo el pelirrojo

-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Mira detrás de ti-Le dijo el pelirrojo

Impa se da la vuelta y ve al clon que derroto anteriormente el cual salta, quedando suspendido en el aire, al mismo tiempo da una patada en la mano de impa soltando su arma y luego le da una fuerte patada en su estomago haciendo que quedara a unos metro atrás, Impa saca una daga y se lo tira al clon, pero este lo esquiva y agarra la daga con la mano y se la devuelve clavándose en la pierna de Impa, la sheikah se quita la daga y la tira al suelo, se disponía a correr en dirección al clon, pero de repente Impa sintió un fuerte dolor desde su espalda , de su boca salía sangre, mira hacia su estomago y vio que la espada del pelirrojo la atravesó desde la espalda y salio por su estomago.

-JAJAJA que te dije-Rio el Pelirrojo

-AHHHH-Grito Impa fuertemente ya que su enemigo giro su espada aun dentro de su cuerpo

Link escucho el fuerte grito y ve a Impa la cual estaba atravesada por la espada Infernal, Link se para dejando el cuerpo de Kiner en el suelo, Impa empezó a volverse niebla la cual se junto con la espada del pelirrojo, un gran temblor hizo sacudir la tierra, desde el centro de la villa empezó a salir un gran y largo pilar morado, en el centro del pilar se veía un circulo, era el símbolo del medallón de las sombras, el pelirrojo puso su espada en su espalda y luego toco con su mano derecha el pilar y al mismo tiempo apunto hacia a el cielo con su otra mano, de ella salio un rayo azul que se esparció por todo el cielo cayendo en hyrule, todo el reino se puso por unos segundos azul luego la luz desapareció, link empezó a marearse

-Que as echo... Maldito-Pregunto con náuseas el rubio

-Jajaja, Mujajaja- Rió maliciosamente el Pelirrojo

Link se empezó a debilitar, sus piernas y manos les temblaba, sus ojos empezaron a mirar por todos lados sin control, hasta que se desmayo quedando tumbado en el frió suelo de la villa.

Continuara...

** Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo este Fic.**

**Quiero**** agradecer a "****cris-sweetnavi****" (Gracias por todo el poyo que me as dado), a "****KTTR****" (Gracias por el consejo****), a "****la generala" (No se lo que significa '''Chucas''' jeje, pero de todas formas gracias), a ****"****Dialirvi****"**** (Si yo sabia que eres mujer, sale en tu perfil jeje... muchas gracias por todo) y a todos los que leyeron este fic y que no dejaron reviews.**

** ATTE Link-Dardan**

** Les deseo un feliz Día **


End file.
